cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Khatalia
Khatalia is a large city in Grand Besaid, it is also the 9th most populous city in all of Grand Besaid. Home to many unique and modern buildings, it is a glimpse of future cities. Khatalia is located around the eastern side of the central Oyenese Peninsula (formally the Malay Peninsula). Khatalia is also the site of the convention of the Second Repubilc of Grand Besaid, the immigration center of Grand Besaid, and home to one of the world's largest aquariums. Location Khatalia is located on the Eastern Side of the Central Oyenese Peninsula. It is due north east of Besaid, and is seen in the picture where the red dot is located. History Foundings Khatalia is a fairly new city, especially for its size, only being a few hundred years old. It was founded as a fishing village on the outer edges of the old Besaidian Empire just a few years before the empire was taken over by the coalition of nations. During the Decline of the Empire While the Besaidian Empire was conquered only a few years after the founding of Khatalia, it still has a decent amount of history during that time. It was the location of one of the last fortresses built by the Besaidian Empire outside of the city of Besaid. Khatalia was also a major supplier of fish for inland markets, especially those in the mountains nearby. Khatalia was also where a, at the time, world record tuna was caught. Switching hands Though Khatalia switched hands three times, from the Empire of Besaid, to the coalition of nations, to the Empire of Eperyllia, it saw little growth, having only around one thousand citizens at it's peek during most of that time. It was near the end of the city's time under Eperyllian control, that the city started to boom. The Discovery of Gold Just a mere decade before Grand Besaid declared it's independence from Eperyllia, the discovery of gold was made on the outskirts of Khatalia. The once tiny fishing village boomed as prospectors flocked from all over the world. The leaders of Khatalia, determined to keep the wealth, even after the gold ran out, began offering deals to companies and people who called Khatalia their home. Nearly a decade passed while the city fourished and grew at exponential rates. Then a new act was passed that began to halt the city's growth. The War for Independence As the Emperor of Eperyllia announced the enactment of the New Act of the Besaidian Providence, Khatalians joined the rest of Grand Besaid in the revolution, being home to many military factories for things such as tanks, missiles, and planes. The city also contributed high numbers of men to fight the war. Though the ground of Khatalia saw little action and only mere skirmishes, it surely felt the brunt of the war. Home of the convention of the Second Republic After Dynasty and Nommaai Nueamaninia announced that there would be a convention for a second republic, they needed a location. While Besaid look appealing as a good spot, it was already an infamous city with huge crowds. Rather, the two decided that it might be best to have the convention in another city not too far away, one with little history, and little fame, and surely less people. After scanning the nation a bit, they decided that Khatalia would be a good pick. As Dynasty and Nommaai informed the mayor and board of representatives of their choice, the government of Khatalia grew excited, cleaning the streets and even constructing a hall for the convention. While the two leaders were quite thankful for the hospitality, they both realized that getting their diverse mix of delegates to agree on things would become the primary focus, and the primary challenge of the convention. The convention lasted a mere two months, two weeks, and two days, and only one delegate left early. The delegates didn’t see eye to eye and three main factions were created in the convention, those who wanted a bicameral legislature and a single executive with a cabinet. Then there were those who wanted a unicameral legislature and a small executive council. Finally, there were those who wanted a tricameral legislature and a bicameral executive, so as to have one respond quickly to events and the other to make well thought out decisions for the future. The results were a compromise that added all the benefits of each together, and the delegates went home knowing they made a grand piece of work. Today Today, Khatalia is a giant, still booming city which is constantly expanding, growing, and changing into a modern world city. It's economy is skyrocketing and construction is ever present within the city. In just the past decade that population has increase near one-million fold, and it is expected to continue on this trend for a long time to come. For now, the city's inhabitants are a great example of the people of Grand Besaid and what it means to be Grand Besaidian. Demographics Ages of the Khatalians * 0-14 years: 29.8% * 15-34 years: 58.3% * 35-64 years: 6.0% * 65 years and over: 5.9% With Khatalia's population boom being so recent, many of the inhabitants of Khatalia are quiet young, with well over 4/5 people being younger than 35 years old. Ethnicity of the Khatalians * Caucasian - 21.32% * German – 12.38% * Italian – 11.46% * Mestizo – 10.91% * Malay - 10.32% * Arabic - 9.47% * Korean – 7.99% * Mexican – 6.14% * Japanese – 5.74% * African – 3.82% * Other – 0.45% With Khatalia being Grand Besaid's center of immigration, there is thus a number of diverse ethnicities, with no real dominant one. The largest group is Caucasian with nearly a quarter of the population, however, there are tons of other ethnicities within the city that have a large number of people being part of them, with great examples being those of German, Italian, Mestizo, and Malay descent. Income of the Khatalians * calculated in amounts per day. > $550.01 - 7.11% $350.01-$550.00 - 73.56% $250.01-$350.00 - 17.14% $200.01-$250.00 - 1.12% $120.01-$200.00 - 0.31% $80.01-$120.00 - 0.24% $30.01-$80.00 - 0.19% $10.00-$30.00 - 0.18% < $10.00 - 0.15% With the city's booming economy and surplus of resources, it becomes quite obvious why the majority of Khatalians boast that they make over $130,000 a year. While the incomes of Khatalians are currently very high, it is believed that the median income will drop from the current $141,671 a year, to something in the vicinity of $95,000 within the next decade, mainly because of the influx of immigrants taking lower paying jobs in things like transportation and industry. However, the income is expected to rise, and continue to rise once more in roughly thirty to fifty years. Religion of Khatalians * Christianity - 99.9981% · Roman Catholic - 97.45% · Protestant - 2.54% · Other Denominations - 0.01% * Judaism - 0.0010% * Islam - 0.0008% * Other - 0.0001% Khatalia definitely follows the nation's deep roots of Catholicism, though the city is one of the few whose Christian population is less than 99.999%. This is most in part because of the great number of new comers to the city from foreign countries, though the greater majority of immigrant to convert to Catholicism if they weren't Catholics before they came to Khatalia. Government The government of Khatalia is rather simple, there is simply a board of representatives headed by a mayor. Currently, there are nine representatives on the board, eight of which are elected by the eight distinct districts of the city for terms of two years, with all eight being elected every other year. The ninth representative is elected by the city as a whole, and serves as the presiding officer of the board, they are elected every year. The presiding officer of the board of representatives also becomes Mayor should the Mayor resign, be successfully recalled, or otherwise be removed from office. The Mayor works as the executive of the city, and is able to appoint commissioners to head up each of the cities departments for as long as the mayor stays in office or chooses to keep them, all commissioners must be approved by the board of representatives. The city does not have its own courts, but rather, relies on the inferior federal and state courts for their judicial needs. The citizens of Khatalia are free to amend their charter, recall officials, and pass referendums and initiatives via popular vote and petition. Notable Locations Convention House The convention house used for the convention of the Second Republic still stands, it has even been made into both a national and international historical site. The convention house stands a mere 97ft tall, and is primarily made out of wood and exotic stone. National Stadium The national stadium is well known for hosting the finals and semi-finals in the national leagues of Grand Besaidian Soccer, Football, Tree Climbing, Archery, Baseball, and Tennis. It is also used as an International Stadium for certain international Soccer and Baseball games. Every other year it is used to host the annual Grand Besaidian-Foamtopian Foam Party Dance off. It is also occasionally used for international events like the speeches of foreign dignitaries and for charitable announcements. It has been seen in a few sports related movies within the past years. City Hall The city hall of Khatalia is quite impressive, holding the offices of every major city department, the meeting house of the board of representatives, the individual offices the members of the board of representatives, the mayor's office, and the primary municipal press room. The city hall also houses two local court houses, the offices of the sheriff and the chief of city fire departments, the largest city fire department, the secondary headquarters of the city police department, a small hospital, an outpost for EMS, a shopping mall, two museums, a chapel and even a small base for the national guard. The Aquarium of Khatalia The Khatalian Aquarium is one of the largest in Grand Besaid and in the entire world. It is home to over 7,000 different species of fish, hundreds of species of turtles, and over 500 sharks. It is divided into different sections for the different climates, depths, and types of sea life and other aquatic organisms. It even houses octopi, stingrays, and rare tropical fish. It is a leading area for Marine Biologists to study different types of fish and plants. The most popular section is that of the Tropical waters off of the and other Tropical sections nearby which house exotic fish and creatures of all kinds. There is even areas where guests at the Aquarium may touch and interact with the animals. Dolphins, Whales, and Sharks are all popular exhibits too. The Aquarium was founded fairly recently by a unanimous vote of the board of representatives of Khatalia with advice from the Mayor. The project was taken up by the city's Departments of Recreation, Wildlife and Animals, and the Department of Expansion and Construction. Grand Park of Khatalia During the first population boom, at the beginning of the Khatalian Gold Rush, the mayor of Khatalia, Mathew S. Coupeloa, decided to ensure that the city would also retain it's nature beauty despite the mining. Coupeloa was a huge naturalist, loving the natural beauty of his village, he was a prominent fishermen who loved to gaze at the mountains and forests that surrounded Khatalia. Since during the time of the Khatalian Gold Rush, the Mayor was appointed by the governor of the region, who was appointed by the Emperor of Eperyllia, he was able to establish the park quiet easily and quickly. His announcement of the Grand Park was a stunning success with the locals realizing that it would not only keep some of the natural beauty of their town despite the mining, but it would also bring jobs as park rangers to the newly booming city. The park has been there ever since. It is roughly ten square miles large, and is full of trees, natural openings, and even a river that is known to be crowded with swimmers in the summer months. Sister Cities * Férin, Disparu Category:Cities of Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid Category:Cities Category:Project CityConnect